barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Barney and the Backyard Gang Movie
The Barney and the Backyard Gang Movie is a first movie (1991), it is a parody of "The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, Scooby Doo Movie, The Rugrats Movie and The Powerpuff Girls Movie". and Barney's First feature link Presentation Home Video Movie. Plot There once was a Boy named Sean Abel, his mom has a baby brother at the Hospital! Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner/Voice: Bob West) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) * Nick Minor (Alex Davis) * Baxter (Joshua Warren) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Helen (Tessa Ludwick) * Thomas (Jonathan Pendergrass) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) * Gary (Junior T. O'Chang) * Benny (John Mountford) * Sara Minor (Gisèle Corinthios) * Nathaniel Minor (Steve Guttenberg) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Explore # Hey, Hey, The Gang's All Here # Imagination # We Are Barney and the Backyard Gang # Imagine # The Friendship Song # Jolly Holiday # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious # Goofy Goober Rock # I Love You Trivia * The Barney voice from "Rock with Barney" is used. * The Barney costume from "Barney in Concert" is used. * The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Barney in Concert". * This marks the first appearances of Sean Abel, Nick Minor and Jason played by Kurt Dykhuizen. * Michael wears the same clothes from "Campfire Sing-Along". * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Campfire Sing-Along". * Jason wears the same clothes from "Shawn and the Beanstalk". * Sean Abel wears the same clothes while Carlos wore in "Up We Go". * Nick Minor wears the same clothes while Danny wore in "Try It You'll Like It!". * Baxter wears a green striped shirt and blue shorts. * Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "The Backyard Show". * Luci wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "The Backyard Show". * Helen wears the same clothes and hairstyle while Kim wore in "E-I-E-I-O". * Thomas wears a red shirt, purple shorts and a orange timberland shoes. * Derek wears the same clothes from "Rock with Barney". * Adam wears the same clothes from "Rock with Barney". * Jeffrey wears the same clothes from "Campfire Sing-Along". * Gary wears a yellow shirt, turquoise shorts and butterscotch sneakers. * Benny wears the same clothes while Shawn wore in "Barney's Talent Show". Quotes Quote 1: * Sean Abel: Bad Dog You F****ckin' Kipper, I'll Open The Door and move Please. * Jimmie Minor: Oh It's Michael and Amy. * Michael: Hi Sean. * Amy: Hi Sean. * Sean Abel: Hey. * Michael: I'll Tie my Shoe. * Amy: What are you Doing Here Anna. * Anna Minor: Get your Foot off the Table Please. * Amy: Listen, We Got a Job To Do, We Gotta Being someone's Rich, Brushing Our Teeth, Reading our Books, Sliding Down the Slide, But Nobody Knows That, Our Mom and Daddy Told Us that we Play Baseball, we can't Wait to Help After All, Haven't Do It with you Ma'am. * Luci: Amy, You Got to Let Us In, Everywhere. * Amy: It's Luci and Tina. * Tina: We Know How You Guys Are Fun Begin the time of my life any Place. * Amy: First You Gotta Do the Truffle Shuffle. Quote 2: * Luci: Listen, Our Dad Saw Us Yesterday in a Hole Wide World. * Sean Abel: More Yesterday when your best Friend Patty, to use the bathroom. * Anna Minor: More Yesterday When you came in any place to use the electricity Okay? * Amy: Yeah, and It's Even More Yesterday, the time you ate godbrother's apple Right? * Luci: Okay Anna, Patty Didn't come over To our school, She use the bathroom, but her twin brother did. * Adam: Okay Adam, Don't Mess this One Up, Prepare for Takeoff, Hang On Derek. * Amy: Open the Screen Door Sean Abel. * Adam & Derek: Hey Sean. * Sean Abel: Hey Adam and Derek. * Adam & Derek: Whoa. * Tina: Whoops. * Helen: Sorry. Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang Category:Barney Home Video First Generation